Known ball joints utilise a ball cup and a ball which fits snugly inside. This technology can be found on a lot of components from camera tripods to hip replacements.
WO94/26556 discloses a joint in an automotive mirror assembly having a hand set adjustment mechanism and comprising a partially spherical base with a post centrally extending therefrom for compressibly mounting a pivot cup thereupon. The post extends between the inside of the base and the backside of the mirror casing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved joint.